Trapped By a Lying Fate
by Arisa Akita
Summary: Loving the one you meet, Losing the one you love, Missing the home you came from. TBC Rescueshipping Kisara x Shizuka side fic to Past Secrets by FallenLilys Revertshipping Priest Set x Katsuya ...others
1. Chapter 1

I don't own yugioh... PROLOGUE

* * *

I think imagination has come to rescue me from this endless boredom. Well that's what I thought a couple of months ago, see you would never believe that I would be standing at the grave of the one I loved most that only had a precious month to be with. Within all this sorrow I still haven't found my way home. Time is running out to find my way home, and this riddle is hard to solve then one would believe. But now, I guess it's time, to retell my tale, from the moment after I opened that ra damned book...

* * *

Okay, that's the opening... 


	2. The book

Okay, as you know I don't own yugioh this will be my last storie/ chapter today :D I think...w/e So yes enjoy reading.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **

I walked around the huge house that was owned by my brother and his husband, sure my home in Kyoto was big, but they lived in a bloody mansion! I walk around dressed only a red flowly sun dress, it was near summer and as hot as anything, this was my vacation. My brother, his husband, my sister and brother in law, and the four kids are at the amusement park. They left a note saying they didn't want to wake me. So they left, and now I'm BORED! If you couldn't tell I am very whiny when I'm bored. Wow, what's this glowing door, I'm pretty sure things don't glow for no reason.

I walked over to the door of glowing light, it opens for me weird, I never seen this library before, it's kind of olden-ish. The shelves are in graved with some strange languages. Looking around I see many books and old artifacts, not to mention the Sennen rod, Restraint of Ra, Band of Hathor and the Sennen Scales, which all belong to the residents of this house, so this is were they keep them. I step around the pedestal they are on and continue something in this room is pulling me towards it. I finally stop looking up at a book shelf, it just had to be the highest one to. I better start climbing.

I finally got down that waste of my time book; it seems fairly new, kind of like a fairy tale. I open it it's like a picture book.

"Once upon a time there was a girl, she was hunted and raped by every man she meet" I gasp as I read the first sentence, this was defiantly not a story for kids. I looked at the picture beside the girl was very pale, her light blue hair and pale almost white blue eyes, made her very distinct. She was solemnly pretty, her eyes downcast sadly, she seemed so pitiful. I quickly turned the page ignoring the words in favor for the pictures. HEY! There's Seth, and Yami... I continued to look through the book. I stopped at the last page; it was just a page of a street a most likely Egyptian street. I read the words out loud to myself.

"Though this is where the story begins, and the story must continue with out such faith little would be seen and without each other neither will return." Huh, that made NO SENSE! I was confused as I was about to shut the book but there was some force hindering me from doing so. The force grew stronger and suddenly there was a harsh wind, there are no windows in this place, I question my self. Then the next thing I new there was a black hole and I was gone through it.

* * *

REVEIWS!

dragonlady222: soon enough? You know in the same day. :P Got a request for any of my ficcies ? since you are a greater reveiw

Tears-of-Nobody: I tired, i swear i tired, but i can't read straight Yu-Gi-Oh fics...does that mean there's something wrong with me ? but i'm glad you like my ficcies :) I will get to trying to read your DBZ stories :) be happy...and now you have a request as well...bring it on :) MY DEDICATED READER

reveiws for a writers heart?

Peace buhbyes and teddybears luv ya.


	3. Dissapearing

next installment MUAHAHHAHAHA

* * *

'Well, time to say goodbye, to the famous life style she once lived. Her fans will know of her disappearance by sunrise.' The spirit thought. 

'Are you sure it was for the best? I mean I'll miss her, a whole year, she'll be gone. But what if what is supposed to happen doesn't? What if she -'

'Please, light, don't fret, your sister shall return, it was meant to be.'

'I hope so...' The blond replied before leaving the confines of his and his Yami's soul room.

* * *

She was falling she knew that, that was a give away. The way her hair flew up behind her the way the air flew into her face and the force that was being exerted on her body as she was being pushed screamed. 'YOUR FALLING' But at the moment that fact that she was falling didn't phase her it was the fact that she had no idea where she was going to land was bugging her most.

* * *

Short, very...sorry --; writers block at worst time...remember I don't own 


	4. Cerulean

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed after she opened her eyes, to see beady little eyes starring down at her.

'That wasn't the best way to wake up.' She thought to herself, sitting up. A commotion stirred from her previous scream, a crowd quickly formed around her, effectively trapping her in.

"Ahem." A female voice, soft but commanding, butted in. "May I ask what is all this commotion?" All the people crowed around her turned their attention to the new comer, leaving a passage for Shizuka to escape through. Standing, she ran, barely registering the hot sand beneath her feet. "Uh, excuse me." The female saviour excused herself from the crowd of people.

Chasing after the girl, the woman; as she was over the age of 16 and anything but pure, sprinted through the sand, her legs accustomed to the sinking effect as she ran, unlike her 'prey.'

"Hey Slow Down!" She was shocked, not only had the woman caught up to her, but she spoke Japanese, no, that wasn't right; but then why could Shizuka understand her. Confused but understanding that the woman had just saved her she stopped. "What's the rush lovely." It was then that Shizuka noticed the woman's light blue hair, and pale skin, the woman's eyes were a vivid blue the colour of cerulean.

"Where, am I?" Shizuka having problems hearing the words escape her mouth tried her hardest to speak in Japanese, but it was hard to complete a word.

"You're in Said my dear, Egypt." Shizuka blinked turning her head, and realized, this girl, no this woman was the same one from the book.

"Your name is Kisara, correct?" She had gotten used to the language and stood to realize she stood at least 3 inches under Kisara's height.

"Yes lady I am. You were prophesized earlier this year so they await you at the palace."

"Palace?" Utterly confused and enthralled with the young woman in front of her Shizuka looked down at her self then up to the sky.

"Yes, let's go our ride waits." Hesitantly the two women made there way through the sand, only to be stopped by a small bug-eyed little twerp of a person.

"Move you insufferable little worm." Kisara's eyes glowed eerily with a glare that would stun any mortal. "Let's go little one."


	5. Sweet Salvation

It's been a while eh guys, I'm seriously on a roll today :P I have no idea what's happening. Oh well lets thrive in it while it lasts. I do not own Yugioh or anything associated but I do own many thoughts of corruption:D

* * *

It wasn't the first time she was on a horse, but it was the first time she had been in the desert and even though all she was doing was sitting she was getting really thirsty.

"Drink this." Taking the sack from her blue haired savior Shizuka drank the liquid inside. Humming in appreciation as the sweet liquid slid down her throat.

"Thank you." Her voice was a mere whisper but was heard over the soft movement of the sand.

"It was my pleasure." The redhead couldn't contain her blush at the smile the woman gave her. Hiding her eyes behind her bangs she stayed silent for the ride.

"We're here." Looking up she watched as they approached a giant kingdom, high stone walls protecting the Eden within. As the gates open her breath caught in her throat, even though they were surrounded with desert for miles. The whole palace was a thing of beauty, the garden that surrounded the castle was full of life, animals that were probably foreign lived in abundance. 

"Welcome back Kisara." Standing at the doors in a very in formal greeting was a man of royalty as anyone could tell. He chestnut hair was short but longer than the man Shizuka knew to be the man's reincarnation.

"You're Seth." Her voice she then realized was dry, as she had only had one drink through the time it took to cross the desert.

"I am, and you I believe, are our visitor! Let's get you a room. Come now." Kisara as if not being able to say anything against that man instantly followed him. But not before helping Shizuka off the horse. Shizuka wondered briefly why she was there, and also briefly wondered about the riddle. It was a constant itch in the back of her mind

_"Though this is where the story begins, and the story must continue with out such faith little would be seen and without each other neither will return." _

She decided to dwell on it later as she had just walked into a room of such beauty it made her gasp.

* * *

Finally some meat to this story, the chapters are so short but I just find that a story like this shouldn't be told in large installments. At least not until everything is actually settled and stuff. 


End file.
